Contra Mundum: Against The World
by Ginny Lopez
Summary: Summer after 5th year. Without parents, Draco must live with the Weasleys. Wait, what? Didn't see that coming. That's only the beginning...Chapter 8 up! R&R!
1. Draco Weasley?

Contra Mundum:

Against The World

Disclaimer: It comes time in this chapter to put up a little something to tell me readers that I own nothing they see, so here goes…everything you recognize in the story is not mine, if it was OoOoOh the things I would do!

Readers: Run away!

(Ginny Lopez runs after them)

G.L: Wait! Come back! You have to read my story!...

Chapter 1

Draco Weasley

Molly Weasley was in her kitchen preparing lunch when there was a knock at her door. She quickly untied her apron and went to answer it. She didn't know anyone who would come to see her at this time of day. 'Maybe it's Fred and George' she thought to herself. Her twins Fred and George had moved out a month earlier, but they occasionally came to visit when they were hungry for a home-cooked meal.

Molly sighed. Her older children almost never came to see her anymore. Charlie was in Romania, Bill was constantly working at Gringotts, and Percy still wasn't in touch with the family even after the announcement of You-Know-Who'sreturn. All she had left to comfort her were Ron and Ginny and pretty soon they would be leaving her, too.

Molly plastered a smile on her face and flattened her hair before opening the door.

"Good afternoon, Molly. Pardon me for disturbing you on this fine July day." A man with a long, white beard and half-moon spectacles stood outside her door dressed in dark purple robes.

"Dumbledore, oh you are not disturbing I was just fixing lunch for Ron and Ginny. Please, come in." Said Molly stepping out of the way of the door so the old wizard could enter.

"Please, have a seat." Molly said walking over to the stove and turning off the fire. She then took a seat opposite Dumbledore. "Do you want anything to eat? I just made some soup."

"No, thank you. I actually came here to discuss something with you." Dumbledore said seriously crossing his fingers together beneath his chin.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Molly said referring to the Order of the Phoenix. She always got nervous when someone mentioned it, thinking that at any moment the news would come that someone she loved had been hurt, or worse.

"No, it's nothing like that. But I must confess that it is indeed something rather big."

"Yes?" Pried Molly, hating the suspense Dumbledore was keeping her in. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak when there were loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Seconds later the door to the kitchen opened.

"Mum, is lunch ready yet?" Said Molly's youngest son.

"Yes, Ron. But Professor Dumbledore and I are speaking right now so you'll have to wait." That was when Ron finally noticed the old wizard sitting in his kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, professor." Said Ron.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore, smiling. "Actually, Molly, this really does concern the whole family so Ron and Ginny should hear this, too." Molly nodded, now extremely confused as to what Dumbledore wanted to say.

"I'll go get Ginny." Said Ron, running out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he was back with a confused Ginny trailing along behind him.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Ginny said cutting straight to the point and taking a seat at the table.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. As I was saying, there is something extremely important I must discuss with you." Just then, Ron got up to fix a bowl of soup.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing?" Said Molly, with narrowed eyes.

"What? I'm hungry!" He said sitting down at the table with his bowl. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Please continue, Albus." Said Molly, still pretty ticked off.

"As you know, Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban about a week ago." At this Ginny's fists clenched and Ron started muttering angrily. Molly just nodded for him to continue. "And the Ministry has just got news yesterday that Narcissa Malfoy has disappeared for over a week and is presumed dead. Aurors were sent to Malfoy Manor for questioning as to the whereabouts of Mrs. Malfoy and found the only occupant of the house to be a young Mr. Malfoy." Ron started muttering again, his face contorted in anger. "Mr. Malfoy had no idea where his mother had gone and also told the Aurors that at the present time he was all alone in the house. Now, as you know wizarding law clearly states that an underage wizard cannot possibly live alone, so Mr. Malfoy was removed from his home and taken into custody, where he remains still. It seems that the Ministry will not let him go until they find a proper guardian for him, with his father a known fugitive he has no one to stay with. Which is why I am here. Molly, I would like to ask you to take young Mr. Malfoy in." At this Ron choked on his soup and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Take Malfoy in! Professor, have you gone mad!" Said Ron jumping out of his chair causing it to fall back onto the floor.

"Ron! Sit down now!" Shouted Molly.

"No! There's no way that…that…bloody ferret is staying in our home! After all he's done to us! To Harry! To Hermione! After all those insults to our family! No, he is not staying here!" Ron yelled, his chest pumping in and out from his heavy breathing.

"Ron, that is my decision to make now sit down!" Molly said quietly but sharply and Ron reluctantly sat down. "Albus, you always have a reason for the things you do, but I do beg your pardon if I do not see the reason in this."

Albus smiled slightly before answering. "It is quite simple, you are related to the Malfoys, your family being one of the few pureblood families out there."

"Excuse me, professor," said Ginny, speaking for the first time since he broke the news, "but there are many people related to the Malfoys besides the Weasleys, why us?"

"Very good question, Miss Weasley. My answer is as follows; most of the families the Malfoys are close to are either dead or in Voldemort's rank, which the Ministry is now fully aware of. The Minister of Magic came to me with this information and I immediately recommended you, Molly, because I believe you have a better way with families than the others." Molly had the grace to blush at this statement and mumble a 'thank you'. "It is true, Molly, you have a way of caring for people that the others lack. I believe, in time, Mr. Malfoy will see that, too."

Dumbledore paused and Molly thought about the situation at hand. Would she really take in a boy who is in a family that caused nothing but trouble for her family for generations? Could she take in a person who brought anger to her family whenever his name was mentioned? As she thought about it, she knew it was wrong. The question was, would she take in a boy without parents to love him and be there for him? Could she take in a boy with nothing left?

"Dumbledore, how are we to afford taking him in? I mean, I barely have enough for Ron and Ginny." At this, all the Weasleys blushed. But Ron was the one who spoke up.

"Mum, are you seriously going to take that arsehole in?!" said Ron.

"Watch your language, Ronald." Snapped Molly. "And yes, I think I am."

"But, mum-

"But, nothing, Ron!" she shouted. "Would you be having the same attitude if it was you who needed a place to stay?"

"No, but I wouldn't act like he does either!"

"You mean you aren't being the same way right now?" Ron shut up, but still looked furious. "Now, I don't want to hear another word about it. He will stay with us until he is of age to live on his own."

"Ron," said Ginny, "look at it this way, no matter how much of a snob Draco Malfoy is," she said his name with extreme distaste, "we'll only really be seeing him for the summer which ends in a month, then we're back at school and everything will be the same."

"He would still have been in our house, he doesn't deserve such good treatment. Not after all he's done to us."

"I have heard of what Mr. Malfoy did last year, Ron, and he and his fellow Slytherins got their just punishment." Said Dumbledore calmly. "You all must put this rivalry behind you, how else will the wizarding world unite if we cannot join together?"

"But, what if Malfoy is a Death Eater?" said Ron at a desperate attempt to not have Malfoy stay. "Did you check him for the Dark Mark?"

"Mr. Malfoy has been checked numerous times and has also been given Veritaserum to find out if he is in Voldemort's circle or if he is a spy. I assure you he is not."

"But…but…it's Malfoy!"

"Oh, enough Ron! He's staying here." Said Molly with finality. Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, I guess it is agreed upon then?" said Dumbledore and Molly nodded. "Well, the paperwork has all been sorted out and Mr. Malfoy will be arriving tomorrow evening. I cannot thank you enough, Molly, for your generosity."

"Dumbledore, I will always help out in any way I can. Especially a child in need. Feel free dump any needy child on my door step." Molly replied with a slight laugh. "Of course, I don't have much money but we always make due and I'm sure Draco will just have to make due."

"Oh, I must have forgot to tell you. As Mr. Malfoy's legal guardians, you will receive all of the Malfoy fortune until Draco is of age to claim it himself. That is about it, I'll just be on my way." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. He left out the front door; of course this went unnoticed by the three Weasleys. They were all in shock.

Molly had her hand covered over her mouth with a gaping expression on her face, and Ginny made a startled squeak and whispered "Oh my goodness" and Ron-

THUD!

Ron had fainted.

A/N: Like the story?? Don't like it?? Read and Review, please! Don't worry next chapter will be up soon if I don't forget. I guess you're going to have to remind me by reviewing!


	2. Welcome to the Weasleys

__

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books. No really, I do! They're sitting on my bookshelf as we speak…I don't, however, own the stories in the books or the characters, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(Readers exhale in relief)

Yes, this chapter is extremely long, but please don't hate me! I just couldn't stop writing! Curse these hands!!!

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Weasleys

Draco Malfoy was not a very happy person, not happy at all. It was exactly 48 hours since he was taken from his home and kept in custody by the ministry, he was now on his way to hell. No, not hell, hell was an act of mercy compared to this! He was on his way to the Weasleys. Draco scowled in the backseat of the ministry vehicle he was riding in and reflected on exactly how he got into the mess he was in.

He was sitting in one of the offices at the Ministry of Magic when Dumbledore entered.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." He greeted Draco. Draco didn't reply. "I do hope they have been treating you well."

"You hope they've been treating me well?!" yelled Draco. Dumbledore was getting on his last nerve. It had already been a day since he was taken from his home and he hadn't got one speck of sleep. "They took me from my bloody home and have been keeping me in this damn building for past 24 hours! I demand to leave this instant!"

"Mr. Malfoy you know that you cannot stay in your home by yourself, you are an underage wizard it is against the law." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"I want to go back to Malfoy Manor. My mother is missing and I need to be there if she comes back!" Malfoy yelled, standing up and running a hand through his already disheveled blond hair. All he wanted to do was go home and get some rest. The past few days were wearing on him. He sat back down, defeated. "I just want to go home." He whispered quietly so Dumbledore had to strain to hear him.

"I know you do, Draco." Said the older wizard calling him by his first name and showing true concern for him. "But as your father is an escaped prisoner and your mother is missing we cannot allow you to go back to your manor."

"Then where am I supposed to stay?" Draco said his previous anger returning full force. "Some kind of wizarding orphanage? I have no other place to go!"

At this Dumbledore smiled widely, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Do not worry, Draco. We have arranged for you to stay with a wizarding family until you are of age to live on your own."

"What wizarding family?" Dumbledore paused before replying.

"The Weasleys have agreed to take you in."

Draco stood stock-still. He could've sworn Dumbledore just said he was staying with the Weasleys. 'I must have heard him wrong' thought Draco.

"I'm sorry professor, but I must have heard you wrong. Did you say the Weasleys?"

"Yes, Draco, I did." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily. (a/n does he like to make his eyes twinkle?)

Draco felt the heat rising to his face. "I am not staying with those Weasels." He said trying to keep his voice steady, although he seemed to be losing the battle.

"The paperwork has already been done, you will be at the Weasleys this time tomorrow. I'm sure you will find the Weasley household, if not up to your standards, very welcoming."

"I AM NOT STAYING WITH THE WEASLEYS!" Draco yelled, causing the passing Aurors to stop in stare. "I REFUSE TO STAY WITH THEM! I AM GOING HOME!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Aurors will escort you to your home tomorrow to pack and then will bring you to the Weasleys."

Draco was so infuriated the only thing he could do was sit there with his arms crossed over his chest, breathing deep breaths. He knew it was childish, especially for a sixteen year-old such as himself, but there was no way in hell that they were going to send him to live with those pathetic excuse of wizards.

"I'm terribly sorry about your mother, Draco, but I hope you can see that the Weasleys are only trying to help." Draco didn't answer and soon the Headmaster left, leaving Draco alone to dwell on his own.

In the morning, (Draco barely got any sleep) Aurors escorted him to his house and he packed his stuff. After he was packed, the Aurors immediately took his wand and grabbed his arms to prevent him from escaping. Which was just his luck because that was exactly what he had half a mind to do.

The car stopped. Draco looked out the window, the car was parked in front of a large make-shift building that was about the size of the servant's quarters at the Manor. There was a sign close to the house that read 'The Burrow'. The door of the house opened and a plump woman with short, red hair Draco recognized to be Mrs. Weasley stepped out, followed by a very disgruntled Ron and Ginny Weasley. 'Great. The whole bloody family must be in there.'

Draco slowly climbed out of the car with his best looking scowl on his face. How the hell could they have sent him to this craphole? Draco stopped his inspection of the house when he heard banging from behind him.

"Be careful with my things, or you'll be paying for them." He said to the two idiotic Aurors. Instead of placing his last trunk down the lady Auror with bright pink hair threw it with more force then the last. Draco glared at her. She ignored him and walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Molly." Said the Auror to Mrs. Weasley. "How have you been."

"I've been fine, Tonks, thank you." Replied Mrs. Weasley with a small smile, then whispered. "How is he?" referring to Draco.

"He's being quite the bloody brat, that one." Tonks replied. "If his mother wasn't missing, I'd give him a piece of my mind." Ron and Ginny snorted. Draco scowled. They obviously thought he couldn't hear him.

"Quite awful what happened to his mother. Poor boy." Said Mrs. Weasley, looking at Draco with concern on her face.

"Yes, tragic. Really depressed, he is." Tonks said sarcastically. "We'd better get going. Quite a busy day at the Ministry of Magic this morning. It seems that three families were attacked and killed yesterday evening by Death Eaters."

"Yes, I read about it in the Daily Prophet this morning, they didn't give the names of the families though. It seems You-Know-Who is finally coming out of hiding."

"Yes, but Dumbledore thinks that the families were pin-pointed for a reason. It is quite uncanny that the families all were neighbors."

"What are the names of the families, do you know?"

"I'm afraid I haven't found out yet, I'll come by later when I have more information."

"Come around dinner time, I'm expecting the boys to be over later."

"All of them?"

"Yes, except for Percy." Mrs. Weasley seemed to tense up when she said this and Tonks quickly changed the subject. 'What's going on with that Weasley?' thought Draco. He remembered Percy from his third year when he was Head Boy.

"Did Dumbledore come over yesterday to set up the extra wards?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, he seemed to think that the wards around our house were good but he added some more here and there."

"Good, do you know if Harry is going to be staying here? I say the boy needs some cheering up, he's in a right slump from what happened to Siri- to his godfather." Tonks finished, looking over at Draco worriedly.

"I'm afraid I don't know but I have been speaking to Dumbledore about it."

"Good, good. I'll be back later then, Molly. Bye Ron, Ginny." She said waving to Ron and Ginny.

"Bye Tonks." They answered. Tonks walked back to the car but before she stepped in she called to Draco.

"Hey, kid!" Draco turned, curious as to what she wanted. "Lighten up, it's not the end of the world." Draco scowled and she laughed which only made him scowl even more. Then her and her partner drove off down the road.

Draco stood where he was, waiting for someone to make the first move because he definitely wasn't. Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk.

"Well, Draco dear, why don't you come and rest inside the house. Ron get his trunks, Ginny you help." Ron and Ginny went to help reluctantly, Ron sending Draco a glare.

Draco walked into the house and Mrs. Weasley followed behind him.

"I hope you find our home comfortable enough for you." She said watching Draco eyeing the sitting room with extreme distaste. "You'll be staying in my older son, Charlie's room. When Ron comes back in I'll have him show you to it." Draco said nothing. "Please make yourself at home, Draco." Draco had to almost stop himself from snorting. 'Make himself at home'?

When Draco remained quiet, Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to start fixing supper. Ron and Ginny came in soon after, struggling with his heavy suitcases. Draco bit back a smile, happy to see the Weasels doing the work they were born to do. They dumped his trunks by the door.

"Watch it with my bags, Weasley, they're worth more than your life." Said Draco, speaking for the first time, to Ron.

Ginny's face darkened at his words and Ron rushed up to Draco, grabbed his robes, and pushed him roughly against the wall, his face livid.

"Listen to me, Malfoy, and listen good." He said trying to control his voice. "It wasn't my idea to have you stay at our bloody house- you can rot in hell for all I care- so don't take your frustration out on me. The only reason I'm not pummeling you into the bloody ground right now is because if I do I'd probably be sent to Azkaban for murder. I hate you. You hate me. You don't bother my family by being the pompous little ferret you are and we'll be fine." He then released his grip on Draco's robes and stalked off into the kitchen.

Draco was very surprised when the Weasel didn't throw a punch, he didn't think he had that much control over his anger. Draco smoothed down his robes and composed himself as much as possible. That's when he noticed that the other Weasley was still in the room.

"You know, you're very lucky Ron didn't do anything to you." Ginny said, glaring at Draco. "He doesn't usually control his anger, especially around you."

"Should I be thankful?" said Draco lazily.

"Yes, you should, Malfoy." She said her temper rising. "Because he really would have killed you." She walked into the kitchen also, leaving Draco to think about what she said.

He knew he was somewhat lucky that the Weasel didn't hit him, he wasn't prone to getting into fights without Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Not like they did much, but they were much bigger than he was.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Ron walked out. He walked past Draco and headed for the stairs, when Draco didn't follow he turned.

"Follow me, Malfoy, I have to show you to your room." Ron said, putting an extra emphasis on the words 'have to'. Draco followed, reluctantly.

When they reached the third floor of the house, Ron stopped abruptly outside a door that read "Charlie".

"This is where you stay." Ron said, then left.

Draco opened the door to his 'new' room. The room wasn't the epitome of poor, at least. Charlie had a very neat room, even if it was one-quarter the size of Draco's closet. The wall was a deep blue with drawings of Quidditch balls zooming around the room. Draco closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

Lining the walls were various pictures of (who Draco supposed was) Charlie Weasley. Some from when he was at Hogwarts and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and some with him standing next to (Draco's eyes widened) dragons! No, not just standing next to them, he was even petting them and the dragons actually seemed to like it the way steam was coming out of their horns in an almost purr like way. Actually, there were a lot of dragons in the background. Draco picked up the picture and turned it around it said: "Greetings, from Romania!" 'He must live there' thought Draco, placing the picture back down.

Draco crossed the room and sat on the bed. It seemed comfortable enough. Not at all like his expensive handcrafted bed with the white-almost silver- silk comforter. The bed had midnight-blue and silver sheets. 'I guess this Weasel likes blue' Draco thought looking at the color theme of the room. He was broke out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called staring at the door. Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room.

"Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes, dear, why don't you come down?" she said opening the door a little wider.

"I'm not hungry." Draco said staring out the window. He heard footsteps walk into the room and then felt the sinking of the bed as Mrs. Weasley sat on it.

"I know that you aren't happy here, Draco." She began softly, looking a Draco who's eyes still focused outside. "But it's only temporary and you'll have your house and wealth back as soon as you are seventeen. I promise. Until then, I'm afraid you'll just have to make do. I'll do my best to keep you as comfortable as possible during your stay at the Burrow, but I can only do so much. The rest is up to you, dear. Now, why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry." Draco answered shortly. Mrs. Weasley sighed and after a pause got up and headed for the door.

"I'll send someone up later to bring you something to eat, you are not staying in my house with an empty stomach." She said in a motherly tone and closed the door quietly behind her.

Draco sighed and laid his head back staring out the window. The sun had gone down about a half-hour before and now the stars could be seen silhouetted against the black velvet sky. As Draco stared out the window, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Soon afterward, he was in a deep sleep.

Downstairs Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, and Tonks were all busy discussing the sleeping boy upstairs, while waiting for dinner.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FERRET IS IN OUR HOUSE!" shouted Fred. Mrs. Weasley had informed all her kids about the situation that morning. Needless to say, they were a little put out.

"Quite right, I think we should all barge up there and throw him out on his rich little butt!" said George standing up and hitting his fist into his hand.

"You certainly are not!" Said Mrs. Weasley poking her head out from the kitchen. "You leave that boy alone, Lord knows he's been through enough in the past few days."

"Why did you allow him to stay here, mum, the Malfoys have never been the most respected people to our family." Said Bill, who was sitting on the opposite side of Fred.

"Because he needed help, Bill, and I'm certainly not going to turn down someone who needs help. No matter who the person is. End of conversation." Mrs. Weasley said with finality.

"But mum!" cried George.

"I said that's the end of it, George!" She went back into the kitchen.

"Don't bother, guys." Said Ron at Fred and George's indignant looks. "Me and Ginny already tried to talk her out of it, she's not going to kick him out." Ron said looking disappointed.

"Did you talk to dad about it?" asked Bill. "He must have said something."

"Well, he's been at work a lot these days so we didn't really get to tell him much, but he wasn't too keen on having the son of the most hated Death Eater in our house, that's for sure."

"Well, of course he wasn't! Especially when the son is this close to become a Death Eater himself!" Fred showed the small amount of space between his finger and thumb.

"Speaking of Death Eater," said Ron, "Tonks, did you find out any more about the attacks?" At this, even Fred and George were quiet.

"Yes, actually." Tonks said addressing them all. "The three families were the Awayukis, the Nightwolfs, and the Hallows."

"I've heard of them! They're families were known for inventing the Veritaserum potion! They were very wealthy." Replied Ginny instantly. "You don't think that could have anything to do with the attack, do you?"

"No, Dumbledore thinks he was after something else." Tonks said.

"Did Harry have any…you know, dreams about it?" asked Ron. "Maybe he could help."

"No, Harry has been having regular Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore 3 times a week so he can't be placed into any more of You-Know-Who's thoughts."

"Well, there's got to be some reason why he attacked at this time on that particular family." Supplied Bill with a look of complete concentration on his face.

"The Ministry has no idea, but there was one thing very odd about the crime, indeed." Said Tonks trying remembering the details.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Well, the daughters of the families were missing. The rest of the families were in their house but the daughters weren't. All three girls were gone without a trace."

"What were their names?" asked Bill.

"I think they were Kitana Awayuki, Enid Hallow, and Vale Nightwolf."

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen to open the front door. Standing in the doorway was a tall red head wearing brown khaki pants and a blue sweater.

"Charlie!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her son.

"Hey, mum." Said Charlie, bending down to hug his mother, whom he towered over.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." She cried squeezing his cheeks.

"Mum!" he cried. Laughing could be heard outside the door.

"Oh, Charlie have you brought someone with you." Asked Mrs. Weasley, moving him aside to see the stranger.

The stranger was a woman with long, shoulder-length brown hair and bright brown eyes. She seemed to be trying and failing to hold in her laughter.

"Mum, this is my partner from work, Sandra Simpson." Charlie said rubbing his cheeks where his mother had pinched them. "I hope you don't mind, I've invited her for dinner, it seems she's never had a home-cooked meal before."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Sandra shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, dear. It's been so long since Charlie's brought a girl over." Said Mrs. Weasley, beaming. "Please, come in." Sandra entered and Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind them.

"Charlie, what are you doing wearing a sweater in the middle of July?" asked Bill, looking Charlie up and down.

"Oh, shush, Bill, I think he looks very handsome. Dinner will be ready in a minute." She said and hurried into the kitchen to set up more plates.

"So, Sandra, how long have you been dating our dear Charlie?" said Fred, striking up a conversation with the brunette.

"Oh, we're not dating. We're just friends." Replied Sandra.

"Why aren't you dating? Don't you find Charlie handsome?" pried George.

"I…uh-

"Don't you just want to go over and pinch his cheeks?" continued Fred.

"And we don't mean his face." Cut in George. Sandra blushed scarlet and Charlie was shooting death-glares at everyone in the room, who had their hands covering their face or were looking away trying to hide their laughter. Which they were failing at big time.

Luckily, Sandra and Charlie were saved from humiliation when Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.

They all sat down and dug into the delicious food until their stomachs ached. After the table had been cleared and people had digested enough to be able to talk, Mrs. Weasley got up and grabbed a plate off the counter.

"Ron, can you bring this up to Draco? I'm afraid the boy is going to starve to death." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"So let him starve." Said Fred very quietly getting a chuckle out of everyone except Mrs. Weasley, who didn't hear it.

"Mum, I already helped him today make someone else do it." Whined Ron.

"Fine, Fred or George would you take this up?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, mum." Answered George.

"But we're allergic to evil ferrets." Finished Fred.

"Honestly! Bill?" said Mrs. Weasley turning to Bill with the plate still in her hands.

"I would love to, mum, I really would," said Bill not sounding at all like that's he would want to do, "but it's Charlie's room he's staying in."

"Charlie take it!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" said Charlie indignantly. "But-

"Now!"

"Why did I get stuck doing this?"

"Because, dear Charlie, we voted." Said Fred.

"And you lost." Said George, pinching Charlie's cheeks. (a/n: On his face!) Charlie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh, bugger off!" said Charlie as he left the kitchen to bring the food up to Malfoy.

Sandra watched as Charlie left the room, trying her hardest not to laugh at his distressed state. He really hated it when he got teased, she could tell. She didn't know why he would think so much of it, she would give anything to have a family as close as his. Sandra and her parents were never close; they were about as distant as strangers were. She never talked to them and they to her. It was just how it was in her family. Charlie was lucky.

"So, Sandra." Began Mrs. Weasley. "How long have you and my son been dating?" The entire table snorted, except Mrs. Weasley, who was completely lost. "What did I say?" This only caused the people at the table to laugh harder. Sandra buried her face in her hands to cover her embarrassment, maybe it wasn't that good to be in Charlie's place.

Charlie knocked on the door to his room. It felt very weird to do that, usually he would just walk right in. He knocked again. No answer. Opening the door slowly, he peaked into the room. It looked like Malfoy had fallen asleep. Well, his mum was going to kill him if the boy didn't eat, so he decided to wake him up.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Charlie whispered, shaking him slightly. "Malfoy, wake up."

"Hmm…what?" Malfoy said waking up. "What is it?"

"I just came to bring you some food. Are you hungry?" Charlie asked, handing Malfoy the plate of food his mother had made him.

"I guess." Answered Malfoy taking the plate.

"Well, goodbye." Charlie said heading for the door.

"Your name's Charlie, right?" called Malfoy from the bed. Charlie turned around, he really didn't feel like having this kid saying anything rude to him, not on his full stomach, at least.

"Yes, that's my name." Charlie answered.

"The pictures on the wall," Malfoy said pointing to Charlie's wall of pictures with his fork, "are those dragons your pets or something?"

Charlie smiled. He wasn't being rude, yet.

"I wish." Charlie said, stepping into the room. "Nope, I work with them in Romania."

"You work with dragons?" said Malfoy. He looked genuinely interested.

"Yes, they're the best creatures in the world, I think." Said Charlie walking over to the pictures of him at his job.

"Is it true that they have extremely high intelligence?"

"Yes, and they're extremely tough when it comes to trusting people. It took me a whole year just to get close enough to work with one dragon! But once one trusts you, usually the rest will follow suit rather quickly."

"Yes, I know."

"How do you know all this?" Charlie asked Malfoy. He was extremely impressed with Draco's interest in dragons.

"Oh, we have a library at Malfoy Manor with a whole section devoted to dragons and the like." Charlie nodded.

The door to the room opened and Sandra stuck her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said to the both of them, "but, Charlie we have a big day tomorrow, remember we have to train Himeno."

"Oh, yes right." Charlie said, remembering the dragon that needed their attention the next day. "We were just discussing dragons."

"Oh really? Don't you just love dragons." Sandra said walking over to Draco. "My name is Sandra, by the way, Sandra Simpson. You must be Draco Malfoy." She extended her hand and Draco shook it.

"You work with dragons, too?" Draco asked.

"Yes, best creatures in the world, they are." Sandra said with a dreamy smile on her face. Draco turned to look at Charlie, who had a slight pink tint to his face.

"Well, we'd better be going. See you." He said to Draco before he left.

"Bye, Draco." Sandra said, before she, too, left.

Draco sat up thinking about dragons for quite some time. He didn't know why he talked to Charlie about it, but he had always found dragons to be fascinating and after seeing Charlie with all those dragons he had to ask. He was glad Sandra came in when she did. The conversation was starting to get a little uncomfortable when Charlie asked how he knew so much about dragons. The truth was he had wanted a dragon since he was little, a dragon was something not even his parents could get him. When he saw that the oaf Hagrid had a dragon in his first year, he was so jealous he told McGonagall about it. Of course, most of it was about getting Potter kicked out of school.

Draco smiled and thought of a million different ways to get Potter kicked out and soon, once again, he was in a deep sleep.


	3. Settling In

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, I just love to play with them and visit every once in a while…

Chapter 3

Settling In

Draco woke up the next morning to Ron banging loudly on his door.

"What the bloody…" he murmured picking his head up and opening his eyes slightly.

"Malfoy! My mum said to tell you breakfast is ready!" Ron yelled on the outside of the door.

"Can you yell any louder, Weasley? I don't think they've quite heard you in the States yet." Said Draco irritably, dragging himself out of bed.

"Whatever, get up." Ron raced back down the stairs.

"Bloody Weasel's a pain in my arse." He mumbled walking over to the mirror in the room to check his appearance. His hair was a mess of blond tangles, and he had a large pillow mark on the side of his right cheek. Draco cursed. If he was at home he could at least have had the house elves make him look decent.

After about ten minutes of trying to tame his hair so it looked somewhat presentable, Draco gave up and walked very slowly down the stairs. As he reached the last step, he saw Ron walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh," said Ron upon seeing him, " I was just about to go get you again. My mum thought you weren't coming down." Ron looked at Draco's state and bit back a smirk. The 'I'm all powerful Draco Malfoy' was a mere mortal after all. "You learn new things everyday." He thought to himself. He then walked back into the kitchen.

Draco glared at Ron's back, he noticed Ron trying not to laugh at his appearance. "Not like the Weasel looked any better." He thought. Ron was dressed in gray, baggy, cotton pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt that looked two sizes too big. His hair didn't look any better. At least Draco was wearing silk green pajama bottoms and a white shirt that fit. He also managed to do something to his hair. "These Weasels have no shame." Thought Draco before entering the kitchen after Ron.

"Ah, Draco, dear. Have a seat." Mrs. Weasley said as Draco entered the kitchen. "Did you have a good sleep?" Draco nodded and sat at the table across from Ginny and Ron who were already digging into their plates.

Mrs. Weasley began piling Draco's plate with food. And piling. And piling.

"I think that's enough for me." Draco spoke up, looking at the gigantic mountain of food in front of him. Mrs. Weasley stopped piling pancakes onto his plate when he said this and ruffled his hair before walking away. Ron and Ginny snickered and Draco glared at them trying his hardest not to blush.

After breakfast Draco took a shower and got dressed. He stayed in his room for most of the day, until he got bored. From the window in his room, he could see a lake a little ways behind the house. It was a hot day, and he was bored. Swimming sounded like an excellent idea. Draco slipped on his swimming trunks and put a T-shirt on over it, he then grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

As Draco passed the kitchen, he noticed that Mrs. Weasley was in it. He told her he was going for a swim and she nodded and told him to be careful.

Draco walked out into the backyard. The sunlight hit his face and he had to shield his eyes. It was a very sunny day. It was never very sunny at the Manor, the house blocked out almost all of the sun.

Draco walked through the forest that would take him to the lake. He saw something move over to his right, whatever it was had white fur. "Probably a rabbit." He thought and continued to walk. As he got closer to the lake, the trees became thicker until almost no sunlight was visible. Draco looked up at the looming trees. He was startled when he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him, but he realized it was just an owl. "Get a bloody hold of yourself, Draco." He murmured. He could still feel the owl's eyes on him though, which only served to further creep him out.

As Draco reached the lake, he realized that the sun was slowly setting. He didn't realize it was late. He walked over to the lake and dipped his feet in. Fortunately the water was warm. Draco stood up and pulled his shirt off, dropping it by the water's edge. He stretched for just a moment before he jumped in. The water might have been warm but it was certainly cooler than the temperature outside. Draco swam ten laps before he became tired and climbed out of the water.

Draco toweled himself off and slipped on his shirt. He laid down in the grass to relax. For a while, the only things Draco could hear were the crickets. He realized he was becoming very tired but couldn't bring himself to get up. It was really quiet and peaceful near the lake. Plus, there was no one there to bother him while he was alone. Draco's eyes started to close and he was about to fall into a very deep sleep when he heard rustling in the trees.

Draco's eyes sprang open and he looked around for the owner of the noise. He stood up and brushed off his swimming trunks, peering into the forest. He couldn't see anything, but there was definitely something in the trees.

"Meow." Draco looked down to see a black cat at his feet. "Meow." It said pawing at Draco's leg.

"Bloody cat! You scared me half to death." Draco whispered sitting back down on the grass. There was no way he could go back to sleep, he wasn't entirely sure that it was the cat he heard.

"Meow."

Draco turned to look at the cat; it was licking its paw. It stopped when it realized Draco was looking at it. It swiftly put it's paw down, and Draco got the idea that it was embarrassed. He quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. The cat circled him once before stopping in front of him and staring at him with its piercing yellow eyes.

Draco reached out his hand to touch the cat. As his hand touched the soft, black fur, Draco felt a shock of electricity and jerked his hand back. "What the…" he whispered, staring at his hand. Clearly the cat had felt the shock, too because it leaped back suddenly.

Everything was quiet (even the crickets) and after a while Draco just dismissed it as body friction or something. He looked up to find the cat still staring at him, but he found it extremely odd how it was so still. Like a statue. The cat walked forward a little towards Draco and then stopped and stared again. Thinking he knew what the cat wanted Draco reached out his hand to pet its fur, when his hand touched the cat a soft blue light glowed and then dimmed slowly until it was dark again. This time Draco was sure he hadn't imagined anything.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he questioned aloud. The cat purred and bowed its head slightly. All of a sudden Draco's stomach grumbled. Loudly. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was, it had to be near dinnertime. The cat made a noise that sounded oddly like a laugh. But he dismissed that as well. Cats just _don't _laugh.

"I must be pretty tired, I should go back." Draco said aloud. He didn't know why he was speaking and to a cat no less! But for some odd reason he thought it understood him. Draco stood up and walked toward the forest.

"Meow!" Draco looked down to see the cat following at his heels.

"You can't come with me." He whispered. "Go away."

"Meow!"

"Go." He used his hand to shoo the cat away and started walking through the forest. Now that there was practically no light, the forest was pitch black and Draco cursed himself for not bringing his wand.

He walked slowly through the trees trying to avoid being scratched by loose twigs. He heard rustling behind him. Unlike before, the rustling sounded like it was coming from a much larger animal. Draco quickened his pace, whatever was behind him seemed to quicken as well.

There was a growling sound behind him and Draco moved his jogging pace to a full on sprint. As he reached the clearing to the Burrow Draco stopped to catch his breath. His legs were scratched and sore and his arms were badly scratched as well. Draco rested his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"Grrr…"

Draco jumped at the noise he heard. He turned around, eyes wide. There was a fully-grown wolf standing directly behind him. It had white fur and crystal blue eyes and it didn't look too happy. Draco backed up, now extremely mad that he didn't have his wand. The wolf growled again.

"Meow!" The black cat that Draco had seen by the lake emerged from the forest. It hissed at the wolf. The wolf growled back at it. The cat hissed again and bared its teeth. The wolf barked, but reluctantly walked back into the forest.

Now Draco was extremely confused. Did a little cat just scare away a fully-grown wolf? There was definitely something odd about that cat, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

Draco knelt down and scratched the cat behind its ears. This time when he touched the cat, a soft green light shone before dying out. Draco felt a tingling in his arms and legs and looked to find that the scratches that were once there were…gone.

"Huh?" He asked in disbelief. "How did you…I don't know what's up with you, cat." The cat leaped into his arms and cuddled close to his chest, it's tail moving back and forth slowly. "I guess I'm taking you with me, huh?" The cat purred and nestled closer to him.

Draco walked into the backdoor of the Burrow and was greeted by the voice of Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Draco, is that you? I was just about to send for you, dear. Dinner is ready."

"I'm going to go wash up." Draco stated, carrying the cat with him without Mrs. Weasley noticing. As he was walking up the stairs he heard a voice call him.

"Malfoy? What are you carrying?" Draco turned around slowly to face a curious- looking Ron and a bewildered Ginny follow up behind him.

"Ron, what's going…" She saw the cat Draco had in his arms and squealed. "Oh my gosh, Malfoy where did you find such a pretty kitty?" Ginny breathed, staring at the cat in wonder.

"I found it outside." Draco stated. "He wouldn't leave me alone so I brought him with me." The cat hissed angrily. "Excuse me, I brought _her_ with me." The cat purred. "That was odd." Thought Draco. "How did I know she was angry about that?"

"You're going to have to ask my mum if you can keep him." Stated Ron, very put out that his sister was breaking down so easily over a cat.

"Fine." Draco said before walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was setting the table for dinner.

"Hello, Draco. Anything wrong?" She said as Draco walked in.

"No. I wanted to ask you if I could keep a pet." Mrs. Weasley then noticed the large ball of fur Draco had in his arms. She walked over to Draco and looked at the cat.

"I don't know, Draco, we haven't got anything for keeping cats here. No cat food either, I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasley stated looking at the cute kitten. "But I suppose she can always eat a little of our food until we go to Diagon Alley. But, Draco taking care of a pet is a big responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked looking Draco square in the eyes.

"I'm sure." Draco replied honestly and for the first time since he'd been at the Burrow he was genuinely happy.

"Ok, you can keep it, dear. Now, hurry and get washed up for dinner." Draco nodded and headed upstairs.

At the dinner table, Draco gave his cat some of the chicken Mrs. Weasley had made and a bowl of water. That's when Ginny spoke up.

"Malfoy-

"Ginny." Said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"D-Draco?" said Ginny, disliking every letter she sounded out.

"What is it?" Draco said irritably.

"What's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"Your cat." Ginny pointed to the black cat by Draco's feet.

"Oh, um…I hadn't really thought about it." Draco said blushing slightly. How could he have forgotten to name his cat?

"Would you mind if I named her?" Ginny asked earnestly. Draco calculated this for a moment, he really wanted nothing to do with the little Weasel but he wasn't very good with names.

"Fine. Whatever." Draco said reluctantly.

"Oh, good." Ginny said excitedly. "Um…I think I'm going to call her…Mystery. Does that sound alright?" Draco shrugged, but Mystery purred. "I guess she likes it then." Ginny said petting Mystery behind her ears.

Draco noticed that nothing happened when Ginny touched Mystery, no soft light, and no shock. "How odd." He thought.

After dinner, Draco went back up to his room and sat Mystery on his bed as he went to get his nightclothes. He stripped out of his swim trunks and put on his silk blue pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. When he turned to get into bed, he noticed that the cat was turned toward the wall, as if not wanting to see him getting undressed. (A/N- Cat's loss…)

Draco shrugged and climbed under the covers of his bed. Mystery turned when he climbed into bed and settled onto the pillow next to him. Mystery. As much as Draco hated to admit it, the youngest Weasel was right on target with naming the cat. She really was some kind of a Mystery.

Draco turned out the lights and settled in for a much-needed rest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing here?" whispered a voice. "Do you realize what you are risking?"

Two people were standing outside the back of the Burrow, speaking in whispers.

"Look, I can't leave him." Said another voice, sounding more desperate than the other did.

"Why not?"

"He's it." Said the person quietly, but the other person still heard.

"How do you know?" She whispered quickly.

"He tried to pet me and I felt the charge."

"What are you going to do?" Said the other earnestly.

"I don't know…I…I don't know. I can't leave him it's my priority, but I have a job to do, as well."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet…I can't. Please, just bare with me okay? I'll figure something out."

"Okay, but what am I going to tell _her_?"

"Tell her I'm sorry for snapping at her earlier, I couldn't let her hurt him."

"I'll tell her, but she won't understand. We're all in this together, you know."

"I know."

"Good. Take care of yourself, okay?" They hugged.

"I will. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The person nodded and disappeared into the forest. The other person sighed and stretched before she, too, disappeared.

A/N: I know it took me like forever to write this but I had to figure out my plot, plus I'm working on another story at the moment as well. But don't worry I plan to have the next chappie up by tomorrow! Love you guys! (Crowd goes AWWW!)


	4. Stage of Confusion

__

Disclaimer: I don't believe in character enslavement, I own no one!

Chapter 4

Stage of Confusion

Draco woke up on Friday morning to something licking at his face. He opened his eyes to see that it was only Mystery. He reached his hand out and scratched behind her ears, for once nothing happened.

He got up and stretched before walking to the bathroom down the hall from his room to freshen up. The sun wasn't entirely out yet which meant he was definitely up before everyone else. He brushed his teeth and started the water for a quick shower.

About fifteen minutes later Draco turned the shower water off and stepped out of the stall while wrapping a towel around his waist. He figured that since it was early he didn't need to bother getting properly dressed. He opened the bathroom door slowly to make sure no one was up then tiptoed back into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

When he turned he heard a familiar sound.

"Meow!" Mystery was staring at him on top of his bed. He saw how her eyes scanned his upper torso to his plain white towel before leaping off the bed and scratching on the door begging to be let out.

Draco stared at her bemusedly before opening the door. "You're such a weird little cat, you know that?" Draco said quietly as she bounded down the stairs.

Draco closed the door again and went to change. He slipped on a pair of brown khaki pants and white shirt. He then wore a dark green robe over it. Opening his door to let in fresh air, Draco began to style his hair.

Mystery padded in the room just as Draco was about to slick back his hair.

::Don't::

"What?" Draco turned around. He could've sworn he had just heard a voice. He shrugged and returned to doing his hair. When he reached for the gel, Draco heard the voice again.

::You look better without it::

Now Draco was sure he heard it. But it wasn't really a voice. It was like a really strong nagging at the back of his mind. 'I must be going crazy' he thought. He looked at the bottle of gel on the dresser. "Oh, forget it." Draco said, fixing his hair so that it hung loosely over his head and some strands fell onto the front of his face partially covering his emotionless, grey eyes.

Draco walked downstairs with Mystery at his heels. He relaxed on a couch by the fire in the living room, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He felt himself slowly slip off to sleep, until-

Whoosh!

"What the?" Draco said opening his eyes and stared into the fireplace. Someone had obviously flooed into the house. The question was who? Whoever it was, was entirely covered in soot and was desperately trying to wipe it of before stepping out.

"Oh, great!" said the person, it was definitely a girl's voice. Draco recognized it instantly.

"Granger?" He spat, looking at the girl with distaste tracing every line of his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I was invited. Unlike some people." She added the last bit quietly but Draco still heard her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said advancing on her. Mystery followed close behind him. Draco heard a hissing noise behind Hermione and turned to see a ginger cat walk out from behind one of the trunks. The cat hissed at Mystery.

"Back, Crookshanks." Ordered Hermione to the ginger cat. "Never mind, Malfoy." She said walking around him.

"Do you think I wanted to stay here?" said Draco his temper rising. How dare this foolish mudblood talk to him like she knew him? She knew absolutely nothing about him. "Don't you think that I'd rather be at my home than here? Why don't you stop getting your know-it-all little self out of everyone's bloody business, Granger."

"I'm not getting into anyone's business, Malfoy. So why don't you shove off!" she shouted back at him. They both stood glaring at each other until there was a noise on the stairs.

"Hermione, sweetie! I had no idea you were coming this early, I would've made some breakfast." It was Mrs. Weasley. Hermione tore her glare away from Draco's to put on a smile for Mrs. Weasley as she came running down the stairs to hug her.

"How was your summer, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"It's been delightful, so far. My parents took me to Greece for about a week to give me a bit of a break from my summer work." Hermione said, beaming.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear. Why don't you wait down here and I'll get Ron to help you with your bags, while I make some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley then walked back up the stairs to wake Ron.

Draco sat on the couch, arms crossed scowling at all the commotion Hermione was causing in the house. 'I guess I won't be getting any sleep' he thought.

::I guess I won't be either::

"What did you say, Granger?" Draco snapped. He was pretty sure he didn't say anything out loud.

Hermione turned toward Malfoy. "What are you talking about, Malfoy? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. You said 'I guess I won't be either'. I heard you, don't lie."

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy, because I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything." Hermione was looking at Draco like he had grown two extra heads. Draco was about to retort that he had specifically heard Hermione speak when Ginny came racing down the stairs.

"Hermione!" She said running up to her and giving her a giant hug. "Oh, my gosh I have so much stuff to tell you! Come on, let's go!" She began to lead Hermione out of the room before she could say one word.

"Hermione?" Said a deep voice from the stairs and Hermione stopped letting Ginny pull her to look up at the owner to it.

"Hello, Ron." She said smiling up at him from the bottom of the staircase. Ginny for some reason was grinning madly. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I-I've been great." Ron stuttered walking down to meet her. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "You?"

"Great." She replied looking him straight in the eyes.

"That's good." He said quietly. Ron's eyes wondered Hermione's body. She really was beautiful. Long, golden brown locks framed her face, slightly tanned skin from her summer in Greece, and the most gorgeous coffee brown eyes he had ever seen. He nonchalantly moved his eyes a little lower down her body, the rest wasn't bad either.

"_Ah-hem_!" Coughed Ginny noticing where her brother's eyes were. He didn't hear her, but Hermione did and her face was slowly becoming bright red.

Malfoy bit his laughter. The stupid git, didn't he know what the word _subtlety _was.

"Um…Ron?" Hermione whispered. This broke Ron out of his trance and his face started to flush beat red.

"Hmm?" He said, now looking at her eyes.

"I, uh…um…" She stuttered.

"What I think Granger is trying to say, Weasley, is that her face is a little more North of where you were headed." Malfoy said, smirking. This caused Ginny to bite back a smile, and Ron and Hermione to flush more, both still managing to glare at Draco though.

"Butt out, Malfoy." Whispered Ron.

"Sure, whatever. But if you ever need a lesson on dating women, you know where to find me." Draco said, standing and walking up the stairs at an almost lazy pace.

He could hear Ron growl before he closed the door to his room.

Draco relaxed onto his bed. 'At least up here it's quiet' he thought. He stared out his window; the sun was fully out now. Draco checked the clock in the room. 12:45. 'I could use a nice nap' he thought. He closed his eyes and entered a light sleep.

Draco woke up from his nap feeling absolutely refreshed. He checked the clock. It was 5:30. "I can't believe I slept that long' he thought before getting up. Mystery jumped onto his lap and he started petting her soft fur, she purred and jumped down. After walking over to the nightstand to make sure he looked decent, Draco opened the door to his room to head downstairs.

"Ah, there's Sleeping Beauty now." Ginny cracked climbing up the flight of stairs that lead to his room.

"What?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Never mind, Malfoy." She said, rolling her eyes. "My mum sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready."

Malfoy nodded and followed her downstairs. Actually he walked downstairs after her, because he followed no one.

Draco was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley there when he reached the kitchen.

"Hello, D-Draco." Said Mr. Weasley shaking Draco's hand in a very tense and forced manner. "Terribly sorry about what happened to your mother." He said not sounding at all very sorry, which only caused Draco to dislike even more.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said gently. "How has your stay with the Weasleys been? I trust Mrs. Weasley has been providing as much as possible for you." Draco ignored him. "Still not used to the change, I see. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, you'll be back at Hogwarts soon enough."

Draco didn't much care for what the old cook had to say, he was pretty pissed for being taken out of his home in the first place. But he guessed that as far as wizarding families go, the Weasleys weren't the worst. 'Besides, any chance to see Weasley ogling at Granger's "goods" is well worth it.' Draco thought with a smirk. 'I would've paid to see that.'

Mrs. Weasley placed a roasted chicken on the table in front of hem along with some delicious looking side dishes and soon everyone was digging into a delectable meal. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron talking in hushed voice the entire time.

"So, I was thinking we could all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to shop for your school books." Said Mrs. Weasley to Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. "Your letters all arrived today and we should get a head start on the back-to-school hustle and bustle that is always happening around this time of year." Everyone nodded, except Draco he remained motionless.

"Oh mum, Hermione and I have to go shopping for dress robes tomorrow. It was on the list of school things." Ginny said to her mum.

"Okay, dear. We'll all have to be up early tomorrow, so everyone get a good night's sleep." Everyone nodded and stood up from the table, having already finished eating. Draco grabbed Mystery and she cuddled into his arms. As Draco was walking to the stairs he saw Weasley standing and talking to Granger and couldn't resist a sly remark.

"Weasley, I do hope you can afford some better robes than those old rags you called clothes in Fourth year." Draco drawled. He immediately regretted it as he saw Ron's face turn beat red and Hermione grab hold of his arm, apparently Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley had heard it too. Dumbledore looked on in disappointment.

"You little ferret, I'll kill you!" Ron broke free from Hermione's grasp and charged at Draco. Just as Ron was reaching for Draco's neck a bright white light formed in front of Draco causing Ron to fling back into the wall.

Draco stared at the scene in front of him; Ron was slowly getting up from his position of being flung into a wall, and Hermione was trying to see if Ron was all right. Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking on in horror and Dumbledore was staring at him bemusedly. No, wait. Dumbledore wasn't staring at _him_. He was staring at Mystery.

"Mr. Malfoy, where did you get that cat?" He asked walking over to Draco and staring at Mystery with nothing short of interest.

"I found her the other day in the forest." Draco replied confusedly. "Why?"

"Well, I only ask, Mr. Malfoy because usually normal cats don't send people flinging into walls." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling amusedly. Mystery climbed onto Draco's shoulder, hiding from Dumbledore. "May I see her for a second, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously, was Dumbledore going mad or something? No, he was already crazy.

"Because, Draco, your cat is not a cat." Replied Dumbledore simply.

"What? Of course she's a cat. What are you going on about?" Draco said irritated.

"Wait a minute, Professor. Please don't tell me that we've housed another possible homicidal pet." Said Ron, worriedly.

'What the heck is he going on about?' thought Draco, staring at Ron.

"I'm afraid, that you are wrong Mr. Malfoy. This cat- well is not a cat. I'll show you, if you just give her to me."

::Don't let them take me::

"What? Who said that?" Draco said looking around, then looking at Mystery who had returned to the position in his arms. She was staring at him with her bright- yellow eyes.

"Who said what, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Draco, Draco kind of got the idea that he already knew the answer.

"I…I think that she just talked to me." Draco said, more to himself than to Dumbledore.

"Just as I thought, Mr. Malfoy, will you now hand her to me?"

"Draco stared at Mystery for a couple more seconds before handing he over to Dumbledore. She tried to squirm and scratch him but to no avail.

"Ron? Would you mind holding her, so that I may perform the spell?" asked Dumbledore. Ron got up and took a firm hold of Mystery and stood still as Dumbledore aimed his wand at the cat.

With a twirl of his wand Dumbledore sent a flash of blue light at the cat. The cat went still for a moment and then there was another flash of light then-

Draco looked on in horror as the cat's limbs started to stretch and the black fur started to recede. The form grew until Draco was looking at a girl about his age, with long black hair, light caramel skin, and light brown almost golden eyes. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt that was ripped in various places. It looked like she was living in the forest for a bit of a while.

"Who, who the hell are you?" Ron said, and Draco realized he was still holding onto the girl. Everyone was too awestruck that they didn't bother to correct his language, not even Hermione.

The girl stared around the room at all of them, until her eyes landed on Draco. Still looking him square in the eye she answered-

"My…my name's…" She cleared her throat. "My name's Enid Hallow."

A/N: I hoped you liked this chappie! Shall I continue? Do you even want me to continue? Review plz! No reviews, no new chappies! So review!


	5. The Three Witches

__

Disclaimer: K, this place is called FANfiction for a reason, Harry Potter characters aren't mine.

Chapter 5

The Three Witches

Everyone in the room was silent, staring at the girl like she was a figment of their imagination. Draco couldn't believe he was harboring a strange girl in his room for the past couple of days- no, wait, yes he could. But he was still shocked. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Miss. Hallow," he said walking over to her, "please sit down." Dumbledore ushered her over to a seat and conjured up a bowl of candy. "Lemon drop?" He asked. Enid reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the sweet.

"Miss. Hallow, may I ask how you got here?" Dumbledore said after she ate the candy.

"The night my family was attacked," Enid said finally, "my friends Kitana and Vale had agreed to spend the night over my house. We were all sleeping when I heard a loud blasting noise from downstairs. I peaked outside my bedroom door and saw about twenty Death Eaters swarming into the house. I pulled my wand out; ready to fight them when my dad came running down the hall. He told me to get out of the house as quick as possible, I told him that I wanted to help him fight them off but he pushed me into my room and put a Locking Charm on the door.

"I quickly woke Vale and Kitana up and we crawled through the passageway behind a painting in my room. The passageway was charmed to transport us to a place of safety. We ended up in the forest that borders this house. It wasn't until the next day that we found out what happened to my family- to all of our families. We agreed to hide out in the forest in our Animagus forms." Enid finished, taking another lemon drop from the candy bowl.

"You are all Animagus?" asked Dumbledore with surprise.

"Yes, but please don't tell the Ministry we're afraid that if they knew, the Death Eaters would track us down for sure."

"Where are Miss. Awayuki and Miss. Nightwolf?" Dumbledore asked. Enid smirked and with her head bowed down she pointed towards the window.

"They're right there." Everyone looked toward the window. Sitting atop the windowsill was a brown owl and next to it was the very same wolf that had tried to attack Draco in the woods.

Dumbledore walked over to the window and opened it wider, ushering the animals in. The wolf jumped in and walked over towards Enid, stopping to growl at Draco before sitting and the owl flew inside and sat itself on the arm of the sofa.

"It would be a great deal easier if I were speaking to humans." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

The owl flew into the middle of the room and transformed. Instead of the brown owl, every eye was on a girl of about 5'1" with shoulder-length black hair, dark, almost black, almond-shaped eyes, and very pale skin. She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a torn blouse. She looked around at everyone before sitting back down on the couch.

"Miss. Awayuki, I believe?" Dumbledore asked. Kitana nodded.

Everyone turned expectantly toward the wolf. She showed no signs of changing back.

"Vale, stop being stubborn." Snapped Kitana, speaking for the first time.

The wolf growled before transforming. Again they were staring at another girl only this girl was 5'6" with light blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and her brown hair was pulled back into a high-ponytail, two deep-red bangs fell to cover her face. Her face was set in a determined bad mood.

"Why are we here?" She said getting straight to the point.

"Ah, Miss. Nightwolf. I was just about to get to that." Dumbledore said. "If everyone could just have a seat."

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Vale all went to find seats. After everyone was seated Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, the first thing I want to talk about- as there are many things that need to be discussed- is if you girls know why you were attacked."

Enid, Kitana, and Vale all shared a look before Vale answered.

"Our parents were working on a new potion." At the bewildered looks on everyone's face she continued. "They called it the Yowai Project. The potion would make any person- even the most powerful wizard or witch- vulnerable to an attack."

"Of course." Whispered Dumbledore. "Voldemort obviously wanted to get his hands on it."

"To get to Harry." Finished Ron.

"Do you think that they have it, Professor?" Hermione said worriedly.

"They don't have it." Enid replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Positive."

"How do you know?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, my dad always liked to think outside the box. Instead of hiding the potion, he hid the plans for the potion under my bed."

"I always thought her dad was crazy for doing that." Vale said.

"Well, it worked. The Death Eaters never came to my room and I was able to grab the plans before we left. Instead they took the potion."

"Isn't that bad?" Ron asked confusedly.

"No, the potion is useless after twelve hours and the last time our parents made it was the day before." Replied Kitana.

"Oh." Said Ron.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Enid said excitedly. "I bet you somewhere out there, You-Know-Who is thanking his servants for bringing him 1 oz. of ice-cold spring water."

"That solves that problem, then." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I believe it does, Molly." Said Dumbledore. "Now, the next topic I must ask is why you, Miss. Hallow, felt the need to stay with Mr. Malfoy."

"I knew he was a Malfoy!" Shouted Vale, standing up and pointing her wand at Draco. "You should have let me kill him, Enid!"

"Vale, don't'! I don't want to have to hurt you for doing something stupid." Enid said standing in front of Vale blocking her view of Draco.

"How can you protect him! His father was one of the people who killed our parents!"

"Lucius Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters that attacked your home?" Dumbledore said.

Enid nodded still standing in front of Vale. "Vale thinks that Draco had something to do with it. On the night Draco found me in the forest, she tried to attack him."

"You should have let me!" She growled.

"You know I can't do that. It's my job." Enid said quietly.

"What do you mean it's your job to protect me?" Draco asked, finally speaking. "I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter."

"I don't think that's what she means, Malfoy." Hermione said, figuring it out. "You're a Curator, aren't you?"

Enid nodded.

"What the bloody hell is a Curator?" Draco said confusedly.

"It's a person that is sworn to protect one person for their entire life. They have the power to use protective magic without their wands and _must_ protect the person they are sworn to or…" Hermione stopped and gulped.

"Or what?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Or I must give my life for them to live." Finished Enid. "I have no choice."

"Why me? Why do you have to protect me?" Draco asked Enid.

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't even think I would find you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most Curators go their entire life without finding their person. I never expected to find you, but when you tried to pet me- you felt the shock- I was instantly connected to you and I knew it was you I had to protect."

"So it was you I kept hearing in my head! You told me not to gel my hair!" Draco said outraged.

Enid blushed. "W-well it does look better without all that gel." Draco could here Ron, Ginny, and Hermione snort.

Draco glared at them before his eyes widened in realization.

"You saw me changing!" Enid blushed bright red and this time everyone laughed, including Vale. "

"N-no! I didn't, I swear! I turned around! I-I…" Enid stopped talking as this only aroused more laughter.

"That's not funny!" Draco said maliciously.

"Yes…it…is." Ron laughed, holding his sides.

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco muttered.

"Hermione, that memory goes right next to bouncing ferret." Ron and Hermione laughed.

Draco turned bright red. 'You get turned into a ferret once and no one forgets about it.' He thought. He heard Enid snort. 'Stay out of my head!' he thought.

::Sorry::

"Dumbledore, can you get on with what you have to say!" Draco said, once the laughter began to die down.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said, amusement still evident in his eyes. "The next thing that needs to be brought up is where you girls will stay. As you cannot go back to your homes we must find a suitable home for the three of you. Of course, it will only be for the next month or so where you will attend Hogwarts."

"Please, sir, I can't be far from Draco." Ron snorted again causing Enid to blush but she remained determined in speaking. "I need to be close by in case something happens."

"Dumbledore, why don't they all stay here?" Mrs. Weasley said. "The girls can stay in one of the boys' rooms and that way Enid would still be close enough to Draco."

"That would be very kind of you, Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"We don't want to intrude." Enid said.

"Oh nonsense, you are not intruding." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "Ron, Ginny, go set up Bill and the twins' rooms." Ron and Ginny ran upstairs.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley." Kitana said. Vale and Enid joined in afterward.

"The finances we can pay for ourselves." Vale said, always the blunt one. "We'll just have to get out our money from our Gringotts vault."

"We will be taking a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you can do it there." Hermione replied.

"Won't someone see you, though? Friends from school?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh no, we were home-schooled." Kitana said. "My parents thought it would be safer, considering the line of work they were in."

"Hogwarts will be your first ever wizarding school?" asked Hermione. The three girls nodded.

"Well, let me introduce myself then, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling merrily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" Vale asked.

"Yes, I think that about covers everything." Dumbledore said standing up. "Any questions you may have, you can owl me at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore, do you know if Harry will be coming to stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid I have not made a decision, yet, Molly. But I'm sure I can allow him to stay around the last couple of days of holiday here." Mrs. Weasley nodded and ushered him to the door. "Goodnight, everyone!" he called before leaving.

Ron and Ginny came down soon after he left.

"Are the rooms ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They nodded.

"Well, everyone off to bed, then." She said waving at all of them to head upstairs. "We've got an even bigger day tomorrow. Um, Kitana, Vale, and Enid. I'm sure you can borrow some pajamas from Ginny and Hermione." Ginny and Hermione nodded and Enid, Vale and Kitana all followed her up. Draco was last to go upstairs.

When Draco reached the top of the stairs, Enid was standing there waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I just came to apologize," Enid said softly, "I should have said something to you in private. I just was afraid of how you would react."

"And you think my pet cat being turned into a mysterious girl I've never seen before is better?"

"Well, no-

"Plus, I get told that you're a…a-

"Curator." Enid finished.

"Yea, that and that you're sworn to protect me, to _die_ for me!"

"Look, I apologized-

"And you can read my thoughts! How am I supposed have any bloody privacy!"

"I was going to get to that if you would let me finish! Even though the thought of listening to your deepest thoughts is tempting…" Draco scoffed. "It would keep me up at night so you're going to have to set up a wall."

"You mean Occlumency lessons."

"No, I can generate a wall for you but you'll need to have complete concentration and it'll have to be in a secluded area."

"So anxious to shag me already?" Draco smirked. Enid rolled her eyes.

"No, because if we don't have complete seclusion from everyone else you can suffer severe body damage- in more places than one." Now it was Enid's turn to smirk. Draco paled.

"So where do we do this?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow night in your room. I would do it tonight but I'm so bloody tired I'd probably hurt you anyway." She yawned to prove her point.

"Fine, tomorrow." Draco stated. He walked toward his room.

"Hey, Draco?"

"What is it?"

"You didn't know anything about our families being attacked, did you? I mean, your father being a Death Eater and all." Her gaze seemed to pierce his very soul. It was a little unnerving.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out." He answered shortly. Everything was always brought back to his name.

"I don't want to. I'll believe you if you tell me." She said.

"I don't feel like talking right now." He walked into his room, slamming the door. Enid jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hey, Enid?" Ginny called to her. "What was that?"

"It was nothing." Enid walked into Ginny's room casting one last glance over her shoulder at Draco's room.

A/N: Ah, this chapter was most difficult to write. Let me know if Draco seems a little OOC…thank you to my reviews they really kept me going on this story! Next chapter should be up soon!


	6. Diagon Alley

__

Disclaimer: I know I said I don't believe in character enslavement…but secretly I want Harry Potter to be my personal man-servant. Alas, it's not going to happen because he already belongs to J.K!

Chapter 6

Diagon Alley

Draco, Enid, Vale, Kitana, Hermione and the Weasleys woke up early the next morning for their trip to Diagon Alley. Draco was in a very bad mood having stayed up all night thinking about the previous day. As Draco walked to the bathroom, he noticed Enid had slight bags under her eyes and realized he probably kept her up all night, too.

After everyone was dressed (Enid, Vale and Kitana borrowing more of Ginny and Hermione's clothes until they bought more) they traveled by Floo Powder to the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Alright, we'll all split up to buy your supplies and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Draco was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley for about ten minutes when he had the feeling he was being followed. He turned around to see Enid standing directly behind him.

"What the hell are you following me for?" He asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, alright?" She snapped. Enid was a little agitated about not getting any sleep.

"Is because of the Cu-

Enid slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Are you mad?" She whispered, looking around to see if any heard them. "Do you realize how dangerous it could be if you told the public! People who practice Dark Magic practically hunt for Curators. We have abilities that wizards would do anything to get their greedy little hands on." She released her hand from his mouth and calmed herself down.

"You know," said Draco, trying to regain the feeling in his lips, "a simple 'ssh!' would've done perfectly."

Enid rolled her eyes. "Okay, so could you hurry up, I still need to shop as well."

"I hurry for no one." Draco stated, walking at a lazy pace down the street. Enid growled, which caused him to smirk.

Draco and Enid stopped in Gringotts to take money out then went to shop for school supplies, Enid just getting whatever books Draco got since she didn't have a booklist.

Draco and Enid walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Enid finally convincing Draco to let her do the leading around instead of going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Draco only agreed after Enid threatened to search his mind for the most embarrassing moment he ever had.

"Okay, I need to get fitted for Hogwarts robes and Ginny said something about dress robes." Enid said walking over to the racks of robes.

"May I help you, dears?" Madam Malkin's said, walking over to Draco and Enid.

"Um, yes. I need some Hogwarts robes." Enid said politely.

"Okay, dear. Just stand over there and I'll have you fitted in a moment." She said, pointing to the stools in the back of the store. Enid saw Vale and Kitana back there getting measured and waved to them.

"Hey, Enid." Kitana called, waving back. "Have you bought your dress robes, yet?"

"No, not yet. I've been kind of busy." Enid eyes flicked to Draco and Kitana understood. Vale scowled. "Have you girls already bought your dress robes?"

Kitana and Vale nodded although Vale seemed far less excited.

"I had to practically beg her to buy a dress robe." Kitana said, pointing to Vale. "She hates them, never bloody wants to dress up or anything."

"I'm standing right here." Vale snapped. "Stop talking as if I'm not here!"

"You've had an attitude all day and you've been a bitch. I think that's plenty of reason to talk as if you weren't here." Kitana stated defiantly.

Vale growled. "Stupid cow." She muttered. "I wouldn't be in such a mood if I was allowed to kill Malfoy."

Enid turned around to see if Draco was listening, he was over on the other side of the store looking at dress robes.

"Listen," she whispered, "Draco knew nothing about what happened to our families."

"How do you know?" Vale asked skeptically. "He's a bloody Malfoy for goodness sake!"

"I know because he was thinking last night, it kept me bloody awake!" Enid said, eyes darkening.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Kitana asked. Enid and Vale stared at her. "Oh, oh yea!"

"Yes." Enid said slowly. "He said a lot of things...well, thought them and I know he had nothing to do with it."

"What things did he say?" Vale asked curiously.

"Um, I really wish I could tell you but they were his thoughts and they're private. You're just going to have to trust me on this. And trust him."

Vale rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if I can't trust a person whose last name means 'bad faith'."

Kitana snickered. Enid narrowed her eyes.

After getting fitted for their Hogwarts robes Vale and Kitana decided to help Enid find a dress robe.

"Are you done yet?" Draco said, tired of shopping.

"No, not quite. I still need a dress robe." Enid replied calmly.

"Well, I'm getting tired of waiting, I'm going to eat." Draco said, walking out the door.

"Wait! You can't go by yourself-

"I'm not a child, alright?" Draco snapped. "I can take care of myself. I'm leaving. By myself." He walked out onto the busy street until Enid lost sight of him.

Enid sighed. "Am I really treating him like a child?" She asked her friends, hoping to get some sympathy.

"Yep."

"Oh yea."

'So much for that' she thought.

"Listen, hun." Kitana said, draping an arm around her shoulder. "You act like he's walking to his death all the time, he's going to eat. Unless he gets beaten to death by a roll, he'll be fine."

"Beaten to death by a roll?" Vale asked. "I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" She said laughingly.

Kitana feigned a heart attack. "My God, Enid, she has…_feelings_…"

Vale shoved her. "The point, Enid, is that you're acting like a bug that can't be squashed-

"I change my mind about the feelings thing." Kitana cut in.

"And you have to just let him go…far, far away."

"Fine, I'll loosen up a little." Enid said, moving towards a clothes rack. "Hey, what do you guys' dress robes look like?"

"Like we're going to tell you and ruin the surprise!" Kitana said, grinning.

"Hey, I'm letting you see mine!" Enid said indignantly.

"No, we're helping you pick out a few of them and you can chose whichever one you want." Vale said, walking over to a rack and pulling out a black robe and tossing to Enid. Kitana looked at it before snatching it away.

"I think I'll do the robe picking, for now." Kitana said, putting it back on the rack.

"What are you saying? That robe looked nice!" Vale shouted.

"It was black and ugly, she's not going to a bloody funeral."

"You keep making fun of my fashion skills and she will be!"

Enid tuned them out as she walked along the rows of clothes. They could be so loud sometimes. She turned to walk to the other rack when a flicker of purple caught her eye.

She walked over to the rack. The item was a long, plain, dark purple robe. There was really nothing special about it, except for the color. The color seemed to glimmer and make the robe special on it's own.

"Ah, do you like that robe, dear?" Madam Malkin's said, causing Enid to jump out of her skin.

"Well, I like the color, but there really isn't anything special about it." Enid said, looking at the simple robe.

"Oh yes there is. That robe, once worn, will change into the desired design you like the most. It looks simple, but it is quite magnificent."

"You mean, when I put this on it'll change into whatever dress I want?" Enid asked. That sounded amazing. Madam Malkin's nodded. "Why has nobody bought this already, if it's so great?"

"It costs quite a bit of money." Madam Malkin's said. "And it only comes in purple, not many girls like the color."

"Well I like it. How much does it cost?"

"Twenty galleons."

"That's it?" Enid asked, it was a drop in the bucket for her.

"Yes." She replied, looking at Enid strangely.

"Well, I want this one. I should try it on."

"Oh, wouldn't that ruin the surprise, though." Madam Malkin's said smilingly.

'Why is everyone so into surprises all of a sudden?' Enid thought. "Well, could you wrap it up, please." Madam Malkin's took the robe and went to wrap it.

Enid walked back over to Kitana and Vale. They seemed to have finished fighting although both were standing on opposite ends of the shop.

"I'm done." Enid said. Both girls looked up and walked over.

"Well, what did you get?" Kitana asked excitedly.

"I'm not ruining the surprise, Kitana." Enid said, smirking.

"Blast!" She said. "We didn't even see you pick out a dress!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been fighting." Enid said, walking over to the counter and paying for the robe. Madam Malkin's handed her the box and they left.

Draco walked down the street next to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. He wasn't very hungry. He just needed to get away. Enid being around him all the time was making him more and more nervous. He wanted to know more than anything what she thought she was protecting him from.

Draco turned down another side street with these thoughts in mind, not noticing when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. Pulling him roughly into an alleyway.

Vale, Enid, and Kitana were all laughing at a joke Vale had made when all of a sudden Enid stopped and gasped. Her laughter stopping abruptly.

"Enid, what's wrong?" Vale said, noticing the look of terror on Enid's face.

"Draco. We need to find him. Now!" She began running, dropping her bags in the street. Kitana picked them up and shrugged at Vale before running too.

They followed Enid to Florean Fortescue's before losing her in the crowd.

"Crap!" Vale cursed. "What if something happens to her!"

"Happens to who?" Vale and Kitana turned to see Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walking towards them.

"Enid." Kitana said. "Something happened and she ran to find Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Why'd she do that?"

"Ron, she's his protector, she has to." Hermione pointed out.

"We think that Draco might be in trouble and that's why she left." Kitana said.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

"What?" snapped Vale. "What's wrong?"

"If Draco is in trouble, that means she can be, too." Hermione said quickly, before jogging ahead. The rest followed.

"What do you mean she can be too?" Ginny asked.

"I told you that if she doesn't protect him she has to give her life for him, the reason for that is because any pain Draco has will happen to her ten-fold, if he dies she will, too." Hermione said, still running.

"We have to find her." Vale said, running even faster.

"Hello, Draco, my boy." Draco stared into the face of his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Father." He answered back, voice neutral despite his fear.

"Draco, it is time for you to join the Dark Lord's ranks. You are long overdue." Lucius said.

"I will not." Draco said defiantly.

"What did you say?" Lucius hissed.

"I said no, father, I will not become a Death Eater." Draco was slapped across the face hard, knocking him to the ground. Lucius kicked him in the stomach twice and Draco had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming. He soon felt a metallic flavor in his mouth he recognized as blood.

"How about now, change your mind?" Lucius asked maliciously.

"No." Draco managed to get out before he was kicked again.

Enid was running along the streets searching for Draco. He was in trouble, she could tell by his sudden jolt of fear. It had grabbed her and caused her to panic as well.

Enid felt a sudden wave of stinging pain hit her face. She bit back the tears and kept moving, until she felt a jolt of mind-numbing pain in her stomach. Twice. Three times. Four.

Enid collapsed to the ground with a pain-filled scream.

"You'll be sorry that you denied me, boy!" Lucius raised his wand. "Cruc-

"Draco!" Draco looked up, he could barely see because there was blood sliding down his forehead, but he knew it was Enid. She sounded like she was in a greater amount of pain than he was.

Enid raised her palm and Lucius flew at top speed into the alley wall, she raised her palm again to finish him off when he disapparated.

"Damn it." She cursed. She limped over to Draco who was slipping in and out of consciousness. "I'm so, so…sorry." She whispered before passing out.

A/N: Review! Plain and Simple!


	7. Awkward Situations

__

Disclaimer: Does this look like the face of a person who owns Harry Potter? It's not.

Chapter 7

Awkward Situations

"I just don't know, Dumbledore. I think he's in danger."

"I know, Molly, but we only have about a month left until they return to Hogwarts and then Draco will be safe."

Draco distantly heard two voices talking beside the bed he was resting on. At least, he thought it was a bed, he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. His entire body was sore.

"I hope so. How is Enid?"

"She'll be fine. I had some Healers from St. Mungo's come over and check up on her and they said that since she is new to being a Curator, she has yet to build up immunity to all of Draco's pain. At this vulnerable stage she's in, if Draco should get a paper cut she would feel it."

Draco stirred. He was trying to tell them to keep there voices down, it was hurting his ears but his jaw was extremely sore and all that came out was mumbled words.

"Oh, he's awake." Mrs. Weasley said, looking down at the badly bruised teen. Draco very reluctantly opened his eyes. He was relieved to know that the shades in Charlie's room were pulled closed since his eyes probably couldn't handle the light.

Dumbledore walked over and sat at the foot of Draco's bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you may not want to answer any questions right now but I'm afraid I must ask them. Who attacked you at Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore said, for once his eyes didn't have that twinkle in them.

"M-my…father…" Draco whispered, looking out the window.

"Lucius attacked you?" It wasn't really a question. "Do you know why your father attacked you, Draco?"

Draco paused. "No." He finally answered. Dumbledore nodded his head, although he looked as if he didn't believe him. 'Stupid old fool' Draco thought.

Draco immediately expected to hear Enid answer his remark in his head, but it never came.

"Where's Enid?" Draco asked.

"She's in Bill's room, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. "She's sleeping, I believe."

"Is she alright?" Draco asked, although he made sure his voice didn't sound concerned.

"She'll be fine, now." Mrs. Weasley answered. "We'll leave you to get your rest, Draco." Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore left the room.

Draco turned over and fell almost immediately to sleep.

Enid woke up with a gasp from her deep sleep. She was having a peaceful dream when she was startled out of it with a panicked feeling that was definitely not coming from her. She threw the covers off her and got up as fast as she could. Her entire body was sore but she didn't bruise, or cut, or bleed, and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to Draco again.

Enid burst into Draco's room, her wand at the ready even though she really didn't need it. She looked around for the cause of his distress and found- nothing. Draco was in his bed fast asleep only his whole body was shaking slightly. 'He must be having a nightmare' Enid thought with a tiny smile. She walked over to Draco's bed and carefully shook him awake.

"Draco, Draco." She whispered. "Draco, wake up."

"What?" He mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you were just having a nightmare." Enid whispered back. Draco immediately woke up at her last statement.

"I don't have nightmares." Draco stated shortly.

"Well, you might want to think again because your nightmare woke me up." Enid snapped. She was tired of Draco's constant attitude.

"I wasn't having a nightmare." Draco snapped again, his voice getting louder.

"Whatever you say." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you wake me?"

"Well, part of the reason was because you were-

Draco glared at her.

"shaking uncontrollably and the other was because I need to generate the wall that separates our thoughts."

"Now? Aren't you tired?" Draco asked, fake yawning.

"No and neither are you." Enid stated firmly.

"Oh, fine let's get this over with." Draco pushed the covers off of him, thanking God he was dressed in decent clothes. He had on green silk boxer shorts and a white T-shirt. He sat up and Enid climbed on top of the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I need to be directly in front of you and since you're set on facing this way I have to climb on the bed. I would prefer to be standing on the floor though."

"Ugh." Draco swung his legs over the bed and Enid climbed off to stand directly in front of him.

"Alright." She said, placing her hands on his temples. 'Warm' Draco thought. Enid blushed, but he didn't notice.

"Now, Draco, concentrate. Concentrate on blocking all your thoughts and feelings from me. Are you ready?" She asked.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked nervously.

"Don't be so scared. I'm only going to put up the wall, now concentrate." She said sharply.

Draco concentrated on every thought and feeling he didn't want her to know and felt a warm heat envelope his head. It grew hotter and hotter before it slowly cooled down.

Draco opened his eyes. Enid was wavering a little on her feet and her eyes were rolled back. 'Oh, no' he thought.

After setting up the mind block Enid felt her energy draining from her. She was becoming extremely tired and her whole body was shutting down slowly. Her legs gave way and she started to collapse. Instead of hitting the hard floor, Enid found herself in a pair of strong arms. She managed to open her eyes and saw Draco above her. He didn't look worried but, then again, did he ever?

"Guess, I used too much energy, huh?" She whispered, her eyes shutting.

Draco looked down at the sleeping Enid. Her whole body was limp in his arms. There was no way he could wake her up, even if he tried. He placed her on his bed and left.

Draco crept into Bill's room and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. He smirked, thinking about how, at Hogwarts, it was practically everyday that girl fainted into his arms. But his smile faded when he remembered the events the day before. Draco stared out his window, the moonlight casting shadows across the room, and thought about exactly why he said no to his father. Draco was so sure he would've jumped at the chance to become Death Eater, to be on the side he knew would win.

As Draco thought of that statement, he knew it wasn't true. He didn't know what side would win. Was that what scared him? Not knowing. He remembered once what his mother had told him when he was little. "To be naïve, is to be vulnerable." One of the things Draco hated the most was to be vulnerable to others, which he found he was doing more often than not. Thinking these thoughts made Draco thankful he had just set up a wall between his thoughts. He didn't know if he could live if anyone found out what he was thinking and feeling. It was creepy.

Draco turned over and buried his head into the pillow. It smelled good, like lavender and jasmine. Draco didn't want to even know how he knew what the hell lavender and jasmine smelled like and forced himself to just go to sleep.

Enid woke up the next morning in a very comfortable bed. 'Wait, my bed isn't as soft as this.' She thought opening her eyes. 'This isn't my room' Enid lifted her head and propped herself up by her elbows. She was in Draco's room. 'Did I fall asleep in here?' She asked herself. 'Where's Draco?'

Just then Enid heard an ear-piercing scream.

"What the hell are you doing in Enid's bed!" Kitana screamed, staring at the very angry Draco Malfoy who was woken up by her scream.

"What the bloody hell does it look like I'm doing!" Draco screamed, aggravated. He had been having a peaceful dreamless sleep when he felt someone whispering in his ear about getting his lazy little butt out of bed. That's when the warning alarms went off and he woke up, staring at the wide-eyed Kitana.

"Where's Enid?" She screamed back at him.

"I'm right here, Kitana" Kitana turned around to face Enid, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She obviously had waked her up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kitana said, speaking softer.

"I think you woke the whole bloody house up." Ron said, coming up behind Enid.

"What's going on?" Vale said, walking into the room.

"What the hell is this? A reunion? Get the hell out, I was sleeping!" Draco shouted as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up behind Ron, Enid, and Vale.

"We were all sleeping, Malfoy." Retorted Hermione, appearing with Ginny by her side. "What's the matter? And why are you in Enid's bed?"

"H-he, he was just…he…" Enid stuttered. "I fell asleep in his bed." She finished lamely, blushing down to her neck.

"Why were you in his bed?" Vale asked. Enid blushed even more.

"We were generating a wall…" Enid mumbled.

Vale suddenly burst out laughing. "Is that what they call it these days?"

Enid narrowed her eyes despite her embarrassed state.

"Wow, you don't waste anytime, do you, Draco?" Kitana winked at him and burst out laughing as well. Draco paled slightly, but his face was livid.

This got everyone else laughing, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who just stalked off to bed when they heard there was no danger.

"Grr!" Grumbled Enid. "KITANA AND VALE, YOU GUYS ARE BIG, FAT MEANIES!"

Everyone only laughed harder at this, Vale was on the floor clutching her side and Kitana was holding onto the dresser for support.

"Look," Draco screamed, "Enid was only in my room because she needed to separate my mind from hers-

"Draco, that didn't sound any better." Enid pointed out, shaking her head.

"Anyway, it used all of her energy and she fell asleep in my bed." Draco finished then thought about what he just said. "Damn it."

"Used all of your energy, huh?" Laughed Ginny. "Must have been worth it."

"Ugh! Bad image!" Ron said, covering his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." He walked out of the room, holding his mouth.

"Well, now that I had a good laugh, I'm going to go freshen up." Ginny said, walking out of the room. "Let's go, Hermione, we don't want to be in the middle of this terribly romantic ordeal."

"Bugger off, Weasley!" Draco shouted.

"You first, Malfoy." She called back, walking away.

"You guys are too easy to pick on." Vale said, walking out of the room. She was still laughing.

"Next time you guys want to go generate, tell us first." Kitana said, patting Enid on the back. "We don't want to walk in on- well, you get the point." Enid ran after her but she shut the door in her face. Enid slammed her fist against the door, before turning to Draco with her head bowed.

"They're never going to let us live this down." She sighed. "How do we get ourselves into these situations."

"Who knows." Draco shrugged.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"I'm really sorry about last night, at Diagon Alley. It was my fault, I should've went with you. I was being so selfish." Enid whispered.

"Don't apologize, just forget about that day. I already did." Draco said with finality.

"Why did you turn him down?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Enid said, standing up and sitting beside him on the bed.

"What makes you think that I turned him down?"

"Your nightmare. You were reliving what happened."

"I don't know." Draco answered truthfully. "Everything seemed…different."

"Different?" Enid asked confusedly.

"Yes, different." Draco answered shortly, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Enid laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Draco smirked. Enid rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Must you always be so…so…pompous!"

"I am not pompous!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Of course, you aren't." Enid said sarcastically.

"Bugger off." Draco muttered opening the door.

"Draco, when are you going to tell them?" Enid asked before he closed her door.

"Tell them what?" Draco answered his voice tight. The door was open a crack so that Enid couldn't see his face.

"Never mind." She sighed.

Draco closed the door.

"When are you going to tell them that your mother is still alive?" Enid whispered aloud.

A/N: dum, dum, DUM! The plot thickens! No, wait- that's my oatmeal…REVIEW!


	8. Break Down

__

Disclaimer: I may not own Harry Potter but Harry Potter owns me…

A/N: If anyone is confused, the pairings in my story are going to be DM/OC, with minor roles of HG/RW, HP/GW. That's my story and I'm sticking to it…

Chapter 8

Break Down

The rest of July passed quickly for Draco. Everyone forgot about the incident between him and Enid and before he knew it, it was only a few days until he was to go to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait.

"I've got splendid news." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone was eating dinner that night. "I've just got word from Dumbledore that Harry will be coming here tomorrow and will be staying for the rest of the summer."

"But mum, that's only a few days." Ron complained. "Why didn't Dumbledore send him earlier?"

"It seems that Harry didn't want to come. He's been depressed for almost the entire summer. Poor boy." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"He misses Snuffles terribly. Ron and I have tried writing him but he hasn't answered any of our letters." Hermione replied softly.

"He hasn't answered your letters?" Ginny asked confusedly. "He's answered a few of the ones I've sent him."

"He's answered your letters?" Ron said loudly. "And you didn't tell us!"

"I thought he was answering your letters, Ronald, okay? Stop blowing up over nothing." Ginny snapped.

"Over nothing? My best friend hasn't answered any of my letters for the entire summer, but you write to him a few times and he does. You call that nothing?" He shouted. "Why was Harry writing back to you anyway?"

"Because I'm his friend, Ron!" Ginny yelled right back.

"AND WE AREN'T?"

"I don't know why he answered my letter, Ron, so just SHOVE OFF!" Ginny bellowed, pushing her chair out and running up the stairs.

"What's up her knickers?" Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley, just what did you think you were doing yelling at your sister like that?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Now you can clean the kitchen after dinner."

"But, mum-

"I don't want to hear it. Kitchen duty, now."

Ron grumbled and began to clear the table off.

"Ron, I'll help you." Hermione said, standing.

"It's alright, Hermione, I've got it." Ron said, blushing slightly.

"No, I'll help you." Hermione stated with finality.

"Okay." Ron croaked.

Draco looked on at the pathetic scene in front of him with nothing short of pity. Did the Weasel even know he was making himself a little too obvious to the mudblood? Obviously not. Draco got up from the table and headed to his room.

Harry was coming. Harry bloody Potter. Great. All he needed was for Harry to come and make things difficult. Just because he lost his godfather. Oh yes, Draco knew about the mysterious dog "Snuffles" for a while. Not many dogs were that intelligent, not that he cared. Draco was a cat person.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Draco called lazily. Enid poked her head through the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Why do you ask?" Draco said, monotone.

"Well, you looked kind of aggravated at dinner."

"Only because the third person on my Top Ten Most Hateful Bastards list is coming here tomorrow." Draco replied coolly.

"Oh, okay then." Enid said simply. "I thought it was something important."

"Excuse me, but I think that is perfectly important." Draco said indignantly.

"Of course."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course." Enid smirked. "Alright, I can see you don't like Harry Potter, but honestly what did he do to you?"

"He ruined my reputation by throwing my father into prison! He's always saving the world so he could fill his precious little ego. It drives me-

"Insane with jealousy?" Enid cut in.

"I am not jealous of _Potter_." Draco proclaimed.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Enid said stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "He 'ruined my reputation by throwing my father into jail'? That's complete bollocks, you don't really care about that at all, do you?"

"None of your business." Draco snapped. "He's still a pampered freak."

"Oh, Harry's pampered? This coming from the kid who lived in a mansion not even fit for the Queen?" Draco scoffed. "Do you even know that Harry stays with his aunt and uncle in a house that's a shack in comparison to yours?" At this Draco swelled up like a balloon. "You are such an insufferable git."

"What did you say?" Draco snapped, venomously.

"You heard me. You. Are. An. Insufferable. Git."

"And why is that?" Draco said advancing on her. Enid stood her ground.

"You pretend that all these things that Harry did to you really matter anymore. I know for a fact that you don't give a damn if your father was in Azkaban or not. All you care about is yourself."

"Oh, yea?" Draco said stepping closer to her with malice in his eyes. Enid took a step backwards.

"Yea."

"I don't think so. I think that there's someone else in this room who only cares about themselves." Draco tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm, who can that be?"

"Me?" Enid yelled indignantly. "How do I only care about myself?"

"You pretend that you want to protect me from harm and all that crap, when I know for a fact you are only trying to protect you. I know what happens to you when I get hurt. You're only looking out for yourself."

"So what if I am?" Enid said defiantly. She was still walking backwards, as Draco inched forward. "What's wrong with not wanting to get hurt?" Her back hit something solid, she realized she was backed up against the door. Draco realized it too, and smirked.

"I'm just saying that it's hypocritical to say things about me being selfish, when you do the exact same thing." Draco whispered, still inching closer.

"Well, I don't." Enid whispered, voice slightly trembling. Draco looked almost scary. His eyes were cold, grey slits and his hair framed his face in a devilish sort of way.

"Of course."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Of course." Draco smirked.

Enid growled.

"At least I tell people the truth, I don't keep secrets." Enid spoke without thinking. She cursed silently. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What secrets?" Draco snapped.

"Like y-your…mother." Enid finished.

"What about my mum?" Draco's eyes narrowed, as if daring her to answer.

"I know what you did."

Draco placed his hands on the door, blocking Enid's way of escape.

"You searched my mind?" It wasn't a question.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know a little about you before I went to risk my life for you."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He said in a dangerous tone.

"I wasn't looking for anything." Enid whispered.

Draco balled up his fist and closed his eyes tight, his head bowed. He drew back his fist as if to strike out at her and Enid closed her eyes and held her breath.

Draco drew his fist back and slammed it into the wall. Enid gasped and fell to the floor clutching her right arm. Draco knew it had to have hurt her a lot, if he had hit the wall any harder he would've broken his arm.

"You…like…hitting women?" Enid said breathlessly, still clutching her sore arm.

"I don't ever lay my hands on a woman, Hallow, that was a loophole." Draco sat on his bed. "Don't you ever go snooping around in my head again, the consequences will be great."

"Are you threatening me?" Enid whispered, standing up.

"Yes, I am." Draco said lazily.

"Bastard." Enid said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, so this was the person she had to protect with her very own life?

"No, that would be you." Draco said triumphantly. The next thing he knew he was being knocked onto the bed by a hard force, knocking the wind out of him.

"YOU STUPID PRICK!" Enid shouted, wrapping her hands around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"I…wouldn't…do…that…" Draco said, gasping for air. Enid wasn't listening. That was all Draco could manage to say since he was slowly losing consciousness. For someone so small, Enid had a grip.

Just when Draco could see black dots in front of his eyes, Enid's grip loosened and she collapsed onto the floor. Draco gasped for air, clutching his sore neck. He looked down at the unconscious form of Enid with nothing short of malice in his eyes. After all, he had tried to warn her about the consequences of her actions.

Draco stood and knelt down beside her.

"Hallow!" Draco said, shaking Enid. "Get up and get out of my bloody bedroom." Enid didn't wake. "Get up!" He shook her some more. It turned out to be a vain attempt.

Draco huffed and leaned his back against the bedpost. He wanted some peace. How could he possibly get it with an unconscious girl in his room? He decided to give it one more try.

He got up and tried to lift Enid up, unfortunately his foot slipped on her robe and he went crashing to the floor- landing right on top of Enid.

This sudden movement did, however, wake Enid and her eyes shot open. She looked up at the disheveled form of Draco Malfoy and their very interesting position. She was lying beneath him and he was on top of her, his knees on either side of her waist.

Enid's eyebrows rose in anger, and so did her knee.

Draco crumpled to the side from the sudden burst of pain on his crotch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enid screamed.

Draco muttered a string of curse words.

"Shouldn't…you…be…in…pain…" He choked out. Enid looked perfectly healthy, while Draco lay on the ground, rolling on the floor trying to ease the extreme pain.

"Hmm…now I guess it's my turn to find a loophole." Enid smirked down at him. "Obviously since I don't have the extra baggage in between my legs, I'm immune to that pain."

"You…" Draco breathed, muttering more curses.

Enid walked closer to him. "Apologize to me." She stated.

"What? I should apologize, I don't think so." Draco said, regaining his voice.

"Yes, unless you want me to use the loophole again."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

"Accepted." Enid turned and walked to the door.

"You owe me an apology, too, you know." Draco called agitatedly.

"I don't owe you anything." Enid whispered and slammed the door behind her.

Draco growled and stood up very slowly. At least Enid didn't do any permanent damage.

Enid collapsed onto the bed in Bill's room, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Mum…Dad…" she whispered. "I'm scared."

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to get out, I had so much to do. School has started and what not so my chapters may not be updated as often as they used to but I definitely WILL update them! Thank you to my reviewers! As follows:

Alenor

The Becca

Switchvale

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan

MerlinHalliwell

Theatrequeen

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
